Loosing Lucy
by Sage Eclipse
Summary: Natsu has decided to date lisanna and due to a careless mistake Lucy is kicked off team natsu on Her birthday! Not being able to take the pain she runs off to her house where she gets a call that changes everything. Will Natsu be able to get his blonde beauty back? (Sorry I kinda don't have any inspiration for this anymore...I'll try and write more at another time.)
1. Chapter 1

Lucy walked down the streets of Magnolia alone. She was doing a lot of things alone now that Lisanna was back. She didn't mind the first few months. She talked to Lisanna a little bit and they had become pretty good friends. The blonde Mage could see why everyone missed her so much but still she was hopping they would still be the close team fairytail all knew and loved just adding one more. But sadly Lucy realized that she wasn't apart of fairy tails strongest team...Lisanna had taken her place...no that wasn't quiet right...she was never really part of that team...she was just a place holder for Lisanna. It pained the young blonde beauty to think like this but when it really came to thinking about it...it was 100% true. Lucy could feel the tears starting to form and ,despite her best efforts, a tear single tear ran down her cheek. Thats when Lucy felt a someones hand on her should and the calming voice that soon followed "Princess...I'm sorry about everything that has been going on at the guild and to think they would ignore you on today of all days..." The lion spirit had said soothingly to his beautiful master. Lucy was glad that Loke was there with her now he was in some ways her knight in shinning armor. Lucy had heard from her other spirits that Loke and Aries had been spending a lot of time together. She was hopping the red haired lion spirit had gotten over her and was now after the pink haired ram.

"Loke it's fine its only my birthday...I'm going to go to the guild..." Lucy said forcing a smile into her face. Loke wrapped his arms around Lucy and her tight.

"after that I want to take you some where for your birthday..ok?" Loke whispered while he held her in a warm embraced. Lucy smiled and nodded. Loke soon after released her and disappeared back into the world of the celestial spirits. The blonde beauty smiled and walked to the guild have new found happiness. When Lucy walked through the doors of guild everyone was doing their usual thing. Gajeel and Levy were in the corner. Levy was reading a book in the iron dragon slayers lap while he continued to eat a few pieces of iron that the master always kept lying around for him. Mira was cleaning the bar while Cana drank what looked to be her third barrel of booze. Erza was next to the brown haired drunk eating her favorite strawberry cake. Wendy and Romeo were sitting in a booth talking light blush on both of their cheeks. Gray and Natsu were glaring at each other from across the guild. The only thing keeping Gray from starting a fight with the fire Mage was that Juvia had her head rest on his shoulder. 'she probably fainted from seeing Gray in his boxers' Lucy thought. She than looked at where Natsu was sitting had her heart broke a little. Natsu had his arm wrapped around Lisanna than placed a kiss on her cheek smiling. Then Lisanna kissed his cheek and they continued to cuddle in they're seat. Lucy couldn't bare to see this it hurt her too much. As the celestial Mage began to turn around to leave she heard a small voice. "Lucy!" she turned around slowly and saw the blue haired Dragon slayer standing behind her with her hands behind her back.

"Hello Wendy! What's that your holding behind your back?" as soon as she said this the small girl pulled out a red box tied up with a pink bow. "I know today is your birthday so I got you a present I hope you like it!" The blonde Mage was stunned she had thought everyone other her spirits had forgotten what the day was. Tears began to form in Lucy's eyes as she pulled the small dragon slayer into a hug.

"thank you Wendy..." she had whispered ever so silently. The dragon slayer only smiled and urged her to open the gift. It was a necklace. The pendant on it was the fairy tail guild mark painted pink to match the mark on her hand.

"Gajeel wouldn't admit it but he helped me make the pendant he really is good with iron!" The blonde couldn't help but smile. 'so he helped too...' Lucy looked over at the iron dragon slayer he was looking back at her. She gestured toward the pendant and mouthed 'Thank you' he only nodded to her in response. Wendy smiled and walked back over to Romeo. With a smile on her face Lucy walked over to the bar. Taking the seat next to Erza she smiled. Erza looked at Lucy for the first time in a long time.

"Lucy I've been meaning to talk to you about something!" Lucy's smile grew 'wow first I get a birthday present now Erza is talking to me again! This day just keeps getting better!' Lucy thought. "I think it would be best if you weren't on team Natsu anymore...since Lisanna is back we don't really need you on the team now.." Lucy stiffen. Her whole world had come crashing down. She couldn't take it. Lucy ran out of the guild as fast as she could. She ran to her apartment grabbed a pillow and screamed into it. 'this isn't happening..'

Natsu POV

I was sitting at the end of the guild me and Lisanna had finally started dating I was so unbelievably happy. I glared at the ice bastrad who sat at the other side of the guild. Soon I say Lucy walk in I hadn't really carred about her since Lisanna came back I watched her for a little bit. Wendy came up to her handing her a present I was really confused. Why the hell would Wendy...Oh my god...I can't believe I forgot today was Lucy's birthday! I forgot all about her! Then I saw..she was sitting at the bar with Erza. My eyes widened as I remembered what Erza had told me earlier that day

-FLASHBACK-

I was about to tell Lisanna how I felt about her. I was running as fast as I could when I ran right into Erza. I didn't really care because of what a rush I was in. I was about to get up and start running agian but Erza stopped me.

"Natsu I think we should kick Lucy off the team. What do you think?" Erza had said. I hadn't really heard her or cared at the time.

"Sure Erza! I totally agree whole heartedly!" I yelled as I ran to Lisanna.

-END OF FLASHBACK-

My face drained of its color I didn't want Lucy to leave. I watched as Lucy ran from the guild I let go of Lisanna and ran after her. 'what have i done!' I screamed at myself the whole way to Lucy's.

Normal POV

Lucy was laying on her bed crying. Then all of a sudden her phone rang. She slowly picked it u

"H-Hello?" she had asked in a broken voice.

"Oi Blondie whats wrong?" Lucy knew this voice. Sting was calling her.

"I-I was kicked off team Natsu..." she sniffled and cried. Sting could hear her sadness on the other line. He felt sorry for the girl he really cared about her now. Even though he was just using her at first. But je had slowly developed feelings for the girl.

" Hey...Lucy...Can you please..go on a date with me today..I'm in town. So please.." Lucy blinked a few times but figured. Natsu wasn't gonna ever get his head out of his ass and notice how much she loved him. So with a smile on her face she whispered..."yes..."


	2. Chapter 2

As Lucy got ready she was kind of sad as she realized Natsu didn't love her He would always be Lisannna's. Lucy was never anything important to him she was just a placeholder for Lisanna. The blonde beauty wanted to cry but she refused to shed another year over Natsu! He wasn't worth her tears! He had hurt her in the worst way! He never cared about her so why should she care about him?! Her thoughts slowly turned to Sting the dragon slayer she had a date with later...remembering her date the blonde began to look for a good outfit to wear when suddenly...

"Lucy I'm so sorry!I didn't realize that Erza was going toklick you off the team!" the pink haired Dragon slayer yelled as he climbed into the room. Lucy sighed heavly now even more depressed by his presence.

"its fine Natsu I get it. I was just a place holder for Lisanna I understand. So you don't have to pretend to be so upset and sorry. Now will you please leave I have to get

ready for my date." Lucy said calmly. Natsu's eyes widened when he heard that word.. 'my Lucy is going on a date?! Wait...once when was she mine...I don't love her...or...do I...that isn't important right now!'

"what do you mean 'date'? Who are you going out with?!" Natsu asked in a panic. Lucy rolled her eyes.

"If you must know I'm going out with Sting." Lucy answered keeping the same calm voice as before. Natsu let a low growwe escape his lips.

"since when have you and sting been such good friends?!"

'when did this happen...' the blonde wondered to her self. 'oh yea it was that one time...'

-FLASHBACK-

It was a few months ago, Lucy had been deeply depressed. Her team hardly even talked to her. The whole guildwhitish the exception of Gajeel and Wendy, had been ignoring her. She went on solo mission after solo mission. Sometimes she would just walk into the guild and colapse with cuts, burns, bruises and the common black eye. Wendy had healed her each time. But there was one pain no amount of magic could heal. The pain in her heart. After an ecspeaically hard solo missio Lucy went to a local bar in town. She didn't want to go to fairy tail to drink. For some reason she couldn't stand their happy smiling faces when deep inside she was bleeding. Oh how she was bleeding inside every time Natsu hugged Lisanna tight. How many nights had she cried herself to sleep? How many times had she wondered if she died would they notice? The blonde beauty tried to shake that feeling right now she just wanted to forget. To forget about Natsu. To forget about Lisanna. To forget the her pain and sorrow for at least one night. The blonde walked into the local bar and sat down.

"give me the strongest thing you got!" The bartender placed a bottle in front of her. The blonde drank bottle after bottle not even able to tell what it was she was drinking. Once she was good and drunk she slammed the money on the bar counter. Lucy couldn't even walk she stummbled through town making her way to her apartment. As she fumbled to find her keys a man with crimson hair and icy blue eyes walked over to her. Lucy slowly realized that the man was trying to kidnap her. She was far to drunk to fight back so she closed her eyes and waited. She felt some ones hand just graze her sromach but as soon as she felt it she blacked out completely.

When Lucy woke up her head felt like it went through a train wreck. She let a soft groan escape her lips. The she heard a mans voice...

"Oi blondie! You awake?" Lucy eyes fluttered and she say the blonde haired dragon slayer. "looks like you are. You know you really shouldn't drink. Doesnt suit you..." Sting was sitting next to Lucys bed holding a glass of water. "drink some of this. You should get some water back in your system." After drinking all the water he had given her she had asked "what happen? Why are you here?" Sting sighed deeply and told her the story.

Apparently, Sting had seen the man corner Lucy and came to her rescue. After he dealt with the man Sting found her keys and brought Luvy inside. Worried about her well being he stayed over that night.

"thank you Sting...but why were you here anyway?" Lucy asked.

"Oh i was gonna go pick a fight with Natsu but your more important." Lucy blushed lightly. Both hung out for a little bit then later left but not before exchanging numbers so they could stay intouch.

-END FLASHBACK-

"It's none of your business Natsu!" Lucy turned away from the pink haired dragon slayer. Said dragon slayer growled forcefully turned Lucy and held her face in his hands.

"It is my business Lucy..when it comes to you..." Natsu slowly brought Lucy's face to his lips...when...

"NATSU DRAGNEEL! HOW DARE YOU CHEAT ON ME!" Lisanna screamed through tears in her eyes standing in the door way. " I won't let her take you away!" Lisanna put her hand behind her and pulled out a pitch black gun and pointed it at Lucy. Then she shakily pulled the trigger. Lisannas eyes widened but not as wide at Natsu's. 'No...'

"LUCY!"


	3. Chapter 3

Natsu woke up panting. That nightmare happened again. The dragon slayer held his head in his hands. What was wrong with him? Why did Lisanna shoot Lucy? Why did Lisanna have a gun?! But one of the things that scared him the most was the fact Lucy was going on a date with Sting. How was that even possible?! He couldn't shake the feeling that Lucy really did have something with Sting! He was dating Lisanna and Erza did kick Lucy off the team a few days ago. The pink haired mage had been having yhis nightmare every night since. Natsu couldn't take he had to check on Lucy. With lightspeed he ran to the blonde beauty's house. He quick hopped through the window and gazed down at the angel before him. Lucy was wrapped up tightly in a blanket. He could see a few tears were running down her face as she slept. When the fire dragon slayer saw Lucy like that it just about broke his heart. Then he heard someone coming in. He quickly dove under Lucy's bed and watch closesly as a small figure walked in.

"Oh Lucy...you still have that fever" The voice sighed. Natsu knew the voice well. It was little Wendy. "don't worry you'll get better in no time! I'll make sure you get better I promise!" Wendy was so worried about Lucy. She thought about how high her fever had gotten. She has had it for a week now and she only continues to get worse. Wendy had slept there every night for past week. The blue haired Mage refused to leave Lucy's side until she was better!

Natsu listened closely. Lucy was sick? He began to wonder what had been going ontwith the blonde beauty since she was kicked off team Natsu. As he waited for Wendy to leave and go to sleep he began to think about his nightmare. He remember how he nearly kissed the celestial mage. Oh how he wanted to kias those candy pink lips. Wait...had he really just thought that?! He shook his vigorously. 'no no no no I'm with Lisanna! Lisanna! Lisanna! Lisanna! I love her!...or...do I?'

Wendy grabbed an ice pack and placed it on the blondes forehead in hopes tocool her down. She then laid on the couch and curled up into a ball. Soon falling into a deep slumber. This was Natsu opertunaty to slip out from under bed and escape. He slowly sleathered out from under the bed. He glanced at the blonde and he stopped for a moment. He looked at the blonde angel that was sleeping before him. The dragon slayer paid close attention to her lips. Those candy pink lips were baconing him. He slowly began to lean in. His eyes began to slid closed as his lips met hers. Her lips were warm do to the fever but Natsu didn't really mind. The kiss was warm and gently. He kept his eyes closed but soon he heard a noise from under him. His eyes flew open and saw that Lucy's chocolate brown eyes were now open. She was kissing back. His eyes widened she was kissing him back. Did...did this mean what he thought?! After a minute he pulled away from her starring into her beautiful brown eyes. She was starring right back. A small smile was plastered on her face.

"Natsu. Why did you kiss me?" the blonde beautys voice was weak and she was panting slightly. Natsu blushed at her question.

"I couldn't help myself...your just so beautiful Lucy..." Natsu whispered. He leaned down for another kiss. He captured her sweet lips again. Lucy soon pulled away needing to breath. Her face was as pink as Natsus hair.

"what..about...Lisanna?" She whispered ever so silently. Natsu smiled down at her.

"Lisanna is more like a sister...i don't think I love her..at least not as much as I love you.." The pink haired man laid next to his beloved Lucy. Slowly wrapping hisamens around her small waist moving her body so her head rested on his chest. Snuggling her her being careful know she's sick. Not really caring about the possiblity of getting sick. The blonde celestial Mage eyes began to get heavy. She held onto Natsus scarf afraid he would leave her. The dragon slayer picked up on her feelings and snuggled her more. Then whispered in her ear. "I'll never leave you alone again Lucy...I promise." He pecked her forehead and slowly drifted into the land of dreams.

"You say that now...but what will happen in the morning?" the blonde slowly slid her eyes shut and fell into the warm embrace of sleep.

Wendy slowly opened her eyes. She know Natsu was there the whole time. It was easy to pick up on his sent. She imagened her and Romeo kissing late at night just as Natsu had dome to Lucy a moment ago. She began to blush deeply. 'Romeo doesn't like me that way...or does he?' she thought about all the times in the guild he had offered her a milkshake and they would share. Then how he would be the first to greet her after a mission. How his eyes light up whenever she walked into the room. It was hard for the young dragon slayer to understand she loved the boy. She is only thirteen after all. Her hormones were raging and it was hard to understand what was going on when she saw the small boy. Her heart pounded out of control and always blushed at the slightest complement form him. Maybe she would ask Lucy about these small blue haired dragon slayer yawned and went back to sleep to dream about her sweet Romeo. (I bet you guessed by the last piece I'm adding a little WendyXRomeo in this fanfic ^_^)


	4. Chapter 4

The blonde beauty laid next to the man she had loved since the first day they met. She had slept peacefully and well. The same went for her pink haired love. With his arms curled around her tiny waist and her head rested on his chest the man was in his own personal heaven. At first he felt guilty he was still with Lisanna after all. So sneakily he called Lisanna and broke it off. He was now free to be with his golden haired angel of light. He soon slipped away once again into the warm embrace of slumber. Nightmares didn't over rule his dream world. The evil, twisted nightmare were replaced with nothing more than him and his beloved golden haired goddess laying together enjoying each other's company. The small blue haired dragon slayer that had been staying at the apartment tending to Lucy's fever had woken up and left early not want to disturb the couple.

Wendy walked down to the guild smiling as the early morning sun lazily made its way up into the beautiful golden sky. The blue haired girl token in the beautiful city that was her home thinking about all that she had been through with the guild and her friends. She thought about the first time she had met the strongest team. It was such a long time ago. Looking back on the adventures they had all shared they really were like a family and the bond between Lucy and Natsu had grown so much over that time. The young mage always remember wherever Lucy was Natsu wasn't too far behind her…though since Lisanna came back….The couple had been acting different. But last night when Natsu kissed Lucy it had put hope in the young dragon slayer's heart. She knew how much pain it had caused Lucy to see the pink haired mage with Lisanna all the time never once giving her the time of day. The poor celestial mage was at her breaking point. If it wasn't for what Natsu had done last night it would have pushed her over the edge. Hopefully they would stay together because Wendy couldn't bear to see Lucy like that any longer.

The petite dragon slayer had finally reached her home Fairy Tail full of friend she held dear. Yet the guild wasn't full of its usual loud and out of control members. Instead of the usual packed guild there were only a few wonderers. Such as, Mira, Lisanna, Cana, and Romeo were all- wait. ROMEO! Wendy immediately blushed and sat in a stool at the bar pretending she didn't notice the raven haired boy. Lisanna tapped repeatedly on the countertop constantly staring at the door.

"Lisanna relax Natsu will be here soon you must be patient." Mira had said assuring her little sister who continued to look at the door with an pained expression on her face.

"I know Mira…but…why did he break up with me?! I mean he called me super early this morning and said that he needed to break up! What would make him say something like that?! He loves me! He loves me and only me! Since we were little were meant to be together!" Lisanna yelled. It was rare for Wendy to get angry and this was making her angry grow. Not wanting to do something she new she would regret the younger got up from her bar stool and moved to a booth that was a respectable distance away from the white haired mage who continued to babble endless crap about hoe her and Natsu were meant to be.

"Hey Wendy..." Romeo had said walking up to her smiling. "May I sit with you?" He had asked slight blush on his cheeks. The blue haired dragon slayer had a tint of pink brushed on her cheeks as well. She nodded and the fire mage sat across from her the blush still remaining on both of their cheeks.

Mira, being the hopeless meddler that she is, placed a milkshake on the table in between the two mages and placed two straws in it. Both Romeo and Wendy got the message and the blush went three times deeper. Wendy, not sure what else to do, sipped the milkshake and gestured Romeo to do the same. Romeo did as instructed as his heart beat began to increase. He really liked Wendy. No. That's not the right word. He loved Wendy. He knew it deep in his heart. But how could he tell her that?! What if she didn't feel the same?! He had asked his father about love and well…it didn't go exactly like he thought…

FLASHBACK

"Hey dad…what do you do…when you are in love?" Romeo had asked his father shyly. Macao looked at his son.

"Son are you in love with a girl or a guy?!" The last part of the question kind of pissed Romeo off.

"Yea dad I'm in love with guy." Romeo said sarcastically. This caused his dads eyes to grow wide.

"Now son I'm completely fine with homosexuality but I don't really know how to handle this situation. Nor do I know how one would have sex-"

"DAD I WAS KIDDING!" Romeo yelled as his face turned a shade of red that could rival Erza's hair.

END FLASHBACK

The conversation went nowhere after that it was just horrible. It took him half an hour to convince his dad he wasn't into guys. He didn't even get the chance to even mention Wendy he was way to frustrated with his father. But as he gazed into Wendy's chocolate brown eyes as they shared that single milkshake he began to think 'maybe I can figure out how to show her how much I love her without anyone's help. Well…I might need a little help from Natsu.' The young couple happily drank the milkshake and enjoyed each other's company. While at the other end of the guild it wasn't all sunshine and rainbows.

Lisanna kept sitting at the bar stool glaring at nothing. 'Dammit Natsu…when I find out why you broke up with me…I'm going to find it and destroy it. Then it will be just me and you again. Nothing to turn you against me just like how we used to be….' Lisanna thought as her insanity began to consume her. The Lisanna that once was is now gone as if she never was.

(Sorry for the lack of NaLu in this chapter but I wanted to write a little romance for Romeo and Wendy tell me what you think if you have any ideas I'll be happy to except them. ^_^)


	5. Chapter 5

The pink haired Dragon slayer slowly woke up and saw his beloved blonde mage in his arms. He smiled brightly at the beauty that was a sleep in his arms. Not wanting to wake her up he waited and played with her golden strands of hair. He loved her so much and couldn't believe that he hadn't realized how amazingly beautiful she was. Lisanna was beautiful in her own way but she was nothing compared to this beautiful angel in his arms. Thinking back he could remember how much he wanted to protect Lucy before Lisanna came. Lucy was his everything. If someone even left one mark on her he made them pay tenfold for what they had done. Soon the young celestial mage awoke from her sleep and looked up smiling at her beloved pink haired fire mage.

"Morning Natsu…did you sleep well?" The blonde beauty asked smiling.

"it was amazing…it was even better when I woke up to see you in my arms." Natsu smiled warmly at her and pecked her lips. Lucy smiled at him and left his arms. Ignoring the dragon slayers pouting face do to the lack of warmth now that she was no longer in his arms.

"I'm going to get ready." And with that the young celestial mage walked into the bathroom and closed it. With a sigh Natsu left to get himself ready too he but not before telling Lucy he was leaving. They decided to meet at the guild later.

Natsu walked to his home and opened the door. He quickly got ready and walked to the guild. He was expecting to see his beloved Lucy but instead a white haired mage tackled him in a hug.

"Natsu! I was so worried that you wouldn't come to the guild today! Come on lets go on a job just you and me!" Lisanna yelled happily pulling Natsu to the request board by his hand. The dragon slayer yanked his hand away.

"Lisanna sorry but I have plans with Lucy. And I would like it if you would stop trying to tackle hug me I mean we aren't dating anymore-" Natsu had begun but was cut off by the white haired mage laughter.

"Oh Natsu your so silly! We didn't break up! I would never let us break up!" Lisanna laughed and planted a kiss on the confused fire mages cheek. The dragon slayer backed away from the white haired somewhat insane mage.

"I don't understand. Didn't I tell you on the phone that I was breaking up?" Natsu began to realize that only two things could be happening. One last night Natsu called Mira instead of Lisanna and due to his concentration on Lucy he had not noticed that he had called the wrong person. Or. Two Lisanna is FUCKING INSANE! The pink haired dragon slayer was leaning toward the second one.

"Yea you did call me but I will not let you make the mistake of breaking up with me Natsu. I love you too much to let you make that mistake. I have to make sure that you and I are together. Remember ever since we were little kids we knew we were going to be together and I won't let that blonde slut ruin our relationship!" Lisanna said smiling. "So you have to stay away from her Natsu…" The dragon slayer couldn't believe what he was hearing. What had happened to the sweet Lisanna that he knew from child hood? What the hell happened?

"Lisanna I'm sorry but I love Lucy with all my heart! and I can't even be friends with you if you are going to call my girlfriend a slut!" Natsu's anger started to grow. How dare she call his Lucy a slut! She was the farthest thing from a slut!

"Natsu you are **not** going to be with her! I won't let you!" Lisanna yelled grabbing the attention of a certain bartender. Mira walked over to her little sister a look of disappointment was clearly displaced on the white haired mage's face. She grabbed her younger sister's forearm and pulled her away from the pink haired dragon slayer. Mira was not going to let her sister yell at one of her friends in front of the guild it just was not how to handle a situation.

"Lisanna that is enough! Natsu is free to make his own decisions! He broke up with you and I understand that it hurts but that does not give you the right to start that in front of the guild! Just get a bucket of vanilla ice cream, watch a romantic comedy, and cry just like every other girl that gets dumped by a guy! You do not start going insane! Do you understand me Lisanna?!" Mira yelled making sure that her sister understood how serious this was. Sadly Lisanna was too far gone and Mira could tell. Mira shook her head and walked over to Natsu and informed him that it would probably be best he if stayed away from Lisanna. "I'll call you when she is not around so you can still go on jobs and stuff but till she calms down so I think it would be best if you stay away." Natsu nodded in understanding and walked to Lucy's apartment so she would know about what had just happened at the guild. Natsu knew it probably would make Lucy uneasy about hanging around fairy tail but he was determined to keep her safe even if it meant staying away from his home Fairy Tail. Lisanna watched Natsu walk away. She was extremely pissed. Slowly she began to mumble to herself.

"Lucy Heartfillia…You have messed with the wrong girl…I'll put you through hell because of what you did…taking my Natsu away from me! I'll make you pay!" She slowly began to develop a plan to get her away from Natsu. She smiled as she created the perfect plan. She was pretty sure that the plan was flawless. She let out a cackle. "oh Lucy…You are going to go through hell…"

(So I hope you Enjoyed this next chapter Lisannas plan goes into action...*evil laugh*)


	6. Chapter 6

A few days had passed since the incident with Lisanna. Everyone around the guild kept a close eye on her but each day she seemed to get a little better…or so they thought. One day Lisanna told the guild she was going to apologize to Natsu and Lucy for her horrible behavior. Her guild mates were so proud of the white haired mage for becoming so mature and understanding. They loved her so much and now that she has gotten so much better that she wants to apologize they were practically jumping for joy. Sadly, they had no idea of the plan that Lisanna had made. As she walked to the apartment an evil grin appeared on the white haired mages face. Soon after she arrived at the apartment she put on her best sad face she even pinch herself so she could get her eyes a little watery. When she knocked on the door a pink haired fire mage opened the door.

"Lisanna what are you doing here?!" he said about to slam the door shut.

"Natsu wait! I-I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to go insane like that! I want say I'm sorry to you and Lucy…where is she by the way?" Lisanna asked staying in character.

"Um…She's out getting more food and stuff…"Natsu said cautiously. He wasn't inertly sure he should trust her but as he looked into her tearful eyes he couldn't help but feel like she was the old Lisanna again. "Lucy should be home soon so could you just wait?"

"Of course. Hey can we go inside please? I feel kind of silly waiting while I'm standing in front of Lucy's house. Natsu nodded and let her in. Lisanna's grin grew wider. She spotted the blonde getting close to the apartment. It was time to put her plan into action. "So what do you want -"Natsu's sentence was left unfinished because the white haired mage tackled him with a kiss placed on his lips. That's when they heard the click of a opening door. They separated just long enough to see a blonde haired mage with tears streaming down her face.

"N-Natsu…how could you..." Lucy said in a broken voice. She dropped everything she was carrying and ran. She ignored Natsu's cries for her to come back. Lucy ran and ran never daring to look back. Then she slammed into something…or should I say…someone.

"Hey watch it you- oh Blondie its you…" Said the blonde haired dragon slayer from Saber tooth. "Hey…whats wrong?" Sting said in a concerned voice. Lucy still had tears running down her face.

"N-Natsu ch-cheated on me w-with L-Lisanna.." She could barely get the words out. She sort pf expected Sting to call her weak for crying over something like that. But he surprised herby wrapping his strong arms around her and hugged her tightly.

"I'm sorry Lucy…" with one of his hands her tilt her face up so she looked right into his eyes. "I…would never hurt you like that…never" Sting said soothingly he lend in and closed his eyes. Lucy was shocked that they were going to kiss but she was hurt and broken. So she didn't protest and allowed Stings lips to connect with hers. The kiss wasn't at all like Natsu's. Natsu's kiss was full of red hot passion that made her feel warm and desired. But stings kiss…oh god stings kiss. It felt like it had years of passion and love that built up over time. All the love and passion for her! For no one else but HER!

"LUCY WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" The two blondes parted from the kiss and saw a very pissed off fire dragon standing over them.

"Natsu you cheated on me! You probably never even loved me!" the tears began to flow once again. Natsu looked into the blonde's eyes and felt as though he could feel all her pain and sorrow just by looking into her chocolate brown eyes.

"Lucy…That's not true…" The dragon slayer tried to explain but he just couldn't find the words. That's when Sting still holding Lucy tight glared at the fire breather.

"Natsu…You hurt Lucy and I think it would be best for you to stay the hell away from her." The blonde dragon slayer growled. Natsu growled right back.

"I am not going to stay away from the woman I love. And ill be damned if I let you hold her like that anymore!" Then faster than lightning Natsu grabbed Lucy and separated the two held her protectively. He looked down at the blonde beauty that was no in his arms. "Lucy I love you…Lisanna just jumped me I…I don't know what happened…please believe me Lucy I would never hurt you like that." He whispered sincerely.

Sting watched the two and sighed. He knew Lucy and Natsu should be together. He wanted to be with Lucy but as he looked at the dragon slayer holding the blonde beauty as if she was more precious than life itself. He knew they needed each other. But that didn't mean that he would completely give up on the lovely Lucy Heartfillia. And with that the blonde haired dragon slayer made his way back to saber tooth so the couple could have some alone time.

Lucy didn't know what to think anymore. She was so confused. How could she just drop all her suspicions and go right back into Natsu's arms. She had seen him and Lisanna kiss. She was just so unsure of so many things and that kiss with Sting…did it make her…have feelings for him? She definitely felt some kind of spark. But that could have been just from the betrayal she felt from Natsu. OH god my life is so fucked up. The blonde thought.

The pink haired dragon slayer was feeling a million emotions at once. He was pissed that Sting and Lucy kissed. He was confused about his kiss with Lisanna. He was worried that Lucy wouldn't love him again. Oh but he loved the blonde celestial mage so damn much! What was he supposed to do to make her see that he loved her? He let out a heavy sigh.

"Lucy…I love you. You know that don't you?" At his question the blonde mage looked up at him.

"I don't know what to believe anymore Natsu…I thought…you loved me but…you and Lisanna…I just-" Lucy's sentence will remain unfinished because at that moment Natsu kissed the blonde haired maiden. He let all the love and all the emotion he was feeling into that kiss. Lucy could tell she kissed back and let all her emotions flow out. They shared the passionate kiss but soon pulled away for air. Natsu smiled at her with his usual be goofy grin.

"I love you Luce…and there isn't anyone in the world that I would rather have with me right now than you." The pink haired dragon slayer pulled her into another kiss. Lucy soon forgot all her sadness and melted into his kiss. Natsu loved her. Not Lisanna. Not anyone else. Just her Lucy Heartfillia.

As the couple embraced each other they didn't see a curtain white haired mage watching them from the shadows. She cursed silently and walked to a near bye pay phone.

"Hello Crimson…I have a job for you…do you know who Lucy Heartfillia is...Good cause that should make me explaining it a whole lot easier."


End file.
